


This is the Parker Luck

by Aira_Loves_Herself



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I want to join the bandwagon, I'm realy trying to be different, Irondad, No Infinity War or Endgame, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Avengers, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but i'm pretty sure this is cliche as shit, field trip tropes, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Loves_Herself/pseuds/Aira_Loves_Herself
Summary: *Edited*Peter really is just trying to live his life but oh goodie! Curse his Parker LuckField Trip? To his HouseIs he going? Nah the teacher hates his gutThe Avengers? Adore himHis classmates? Are in for a SURPRISEFlash? Is an idiotHim?Well, he's bouta co-run Stark Industries, try to avoid his classmates- highly fucking unlikely- maybe get that Tom Holland some raise for PR control too, maybe Hoseok too for giving him mercyOh right!Can't forget declaring war with any his pseudo superhero family for trying to embarass him. Game fucking on clownsExcept Morgan tho, 3000/10 would die for her





	1. Your Typical Parker Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a hardcore fan of Marvel or anything, I just really love the idea and thought I wanna write one too.  
> Sorry if some things don't make sense or characters become OOC

*KRINGGGGGG*

“FRIDAY, please leave me alone” 15-year-old Peter Parker mumbled through the sheets of his bed. He had gotten back quite late the previous night from patrolling completely unaware it was a school night.

 “I’m afraid I can’t do that Peter, due to the ‘Baby-Wake-Up-Call’ Protocol that was recently installed” Peter replies with a groan, a whine following up before he actually drags himself out of bed.

“Would you like someone to help you Baby Stark?” the boy swears that AI is too much for its own good, FRIDAY often switch from one nickname to another for some reason. But that alone was enough to get him wide awake.

“Nope! I’m up!” Peter jumps out of bed and goes to shower and get ready for school.

Upon entering the kitchen in his usual casual attire for school, he immediately sat down on one of the seats to the kitchen island once the smell of fresh pancakes and bacon hit his nose. Steve was cooking with Bucky assisting him, Natasha is sipping some tea while scrolling down the news on her phone, Clint was no where in sight which was odd since he’s never late for Captain America’s cooking.

Steve smiled at the teenager and placed a plate of his food in front of him, “Morning underoos” Tony came by with his 4th cup of coffee that very day even though it was only 6 in the morning. “Morning Mr Stark” Peter greets him with his mouth still stuffed with pancakes.

“Pete, no talking with your mouth full hon” Pepper all but swing by, pulling Peter into a side hug “Morning, but I’m sorry hon, gotta go” and she disappeared behind a door.

Tony takes the seat next to Peter, demanding food from the two super soldiers. “Clint is waiting for you downstairs” Peter turns to look at him quizzically, “He apparently wants to drive you to school today because he felt threaten that his title of favorite uncle will drop to Bucky”

Peter being an easily flustered child he is, quickly went defensive “He didn’t need to that!” He missed the way each Avenger smiled fondly at him at the statement, Peter quickly gobble up his breakfast (Steve scolded him twice to slow down) and was basically sprinting for the door.

He meets Dr Bruce along the way, the scientist was quick enough to ruffle his hair as he passes by. “Have fun at school Parker!” some of the interns with night shifts that he was much closer with greeted him as they pack up to leave.

“Clint!” he sees the Archer is already in a black car in, “Ready to go Pete?” The boy hops into the vehicle and they set off for Midtown Highschool of Science and Technology.

_

“Dude, it’s been months but I still can’t believe you’re literally living with the Avengers! Seriously what even is your life” Ned says, Peter shrugs because as awesome as that can get, he did live with them long enough to get used to the thought.

“Okay class! I have great news, we are probably the luckiest bunch right now because we’ll be the first High school to go on a field trip to Stark Industries!” The whole class erupts in cheers, students were jumping about in their seats or all over the room.

“Okay!! Settle down, I would need each of you to be on your best behavior. You’ll need to hand in these permission slips by tomorrow because they need it to print access badges and these NDAs as well”

Peter was by far the only one who isn’t bursting with excitement at the news, rather, he was feeling anxious about the whole ordeal. Nobody but Ned knew of his other life, just that he has an Internship at said company. It used to serve as a backup story for his mission but since he chose not to be an avenger just yet-and because one particular day he accidently solved a very complicated formula while being bored and Tony noticed-he eventually did get an actual spot as an intern. 

Yet his thoughts still roll, possibilities of his classmates of all people finding out his secret, what if they bump into the Avengers and they accidently slip up and reveal he was Spiderman? Oh god, how would his classmates react to him knowing the Avengers when he’s supposed to just be an Intern?

“Peter?” Ned’s excitement dies down when he saw how Peter’s face morphs into a frown, a worried one. “Ned, what if they find out?” he muttered out, the fear evident in his voice.

It had always been a constant source of anxiety for Peter, the danger he’ll bring to not only himself but his friends, classmates even his teachers and the school staffs! There’s too many risk if word ever out that Queens High schooler is Spiderman.

“Peter it’s okay, nobody will find out” Ned assure his friend, “They can’t, nobody can find out out-” but his words were cut off by Flash, “Find out about what Penis Parker? That obviously fake Internship? Face it, you’re getting your ass exposed tomorrow!”

Peter rolls his eyes with lowkey glare, “You know it’s so freaking sad that you need to lie about it to get friends, oh wait! You still don’t have any!” Flash turns to laugh along with his friends.

“You know what’s also sad? That you’re so blind you can’t even see me here, how are you walking straight? Beats me” MJ turns to say, her face showcasing pure boredom as she spat out the remark which cause the bully to turn red with anger.

“You’re friends with Penis Parker here? So you’re gonna be a loser too?”

MJ fake gasps before returning stoic “Damn Flash, I’m not a mirror but hey, whatever works for you” the whole class laughs at that causing Flash to just turn away.

“Oh god, MJ that’s so awesome!” Ned exclaims while a stunned Peter remains quiet.

“Meh, been wanting to spit roast that asshole for a while now” she says. “You okay?”

Peter snapped out of whatever he was in and nods, “Yeah” Ned frowns at him “You need to tell someone about this” Peter widen his eyes and violently shakes his head “No way, and let someone else be his target? I can deal with this” he proclaims.

“But you shouldn’t have to…..” Ned trails off, looking at MJ for backup only to see her busy on her sketchpad drawing Flash.

_

“Hey Happy” Peter hops into the car, “Hey kid. Where to?” Peter hums and changes into his suit. “Next to that alley in that other street please” it was a routine he fell into when he gets back from school. Happy would drive him to wherever he wants to start patrolling but only after he gets something to eat because enhanced metabolism apparently.

“Lunch?”

“You know me!”

After a classic Dalmar's sandwich was down in his system, he looks over the place sensing any needed help. He smiled behind his mask seeing a couple of elementary students hesitating to cross a busy street with no traffic lights to guide them. “Karen?”

“Yes Peter?”

“It’s time for Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman to appear!”


	2. My Favorite is.......

“And where do you think you’re going?” Peter arrived at the tower around 6pm which was by far the earliest he’s been so far, Natasha smirks when he saw the boy, clearly embarrassed that he was caught trying to sneak into the labs.

Mondays and Thursdays are strictly _‘no-lab’_ days for a certain Peter Parker. “Haha……you got me?” Natasha escort the smaller one back to the main common room.

“Hey Pete, wanna give a go at Mario Kart with me?” Clint asked him from the couch, “You’re on Clint!” It wasn’t long until Sam came by and joined in and later comes more faces he hadn’t seen in weeks or even months. “Did you forget? It’s family dinner night!” Rhodney informed him.

Just great, family dinner nights mean more of them would be staying over.

He really hopes none of them finds out about the trip, its better if less people are involved or even knew about it. Peter gulps when he sees their attendance.

There’s the usual permanent residences Bucky, Steve, Natasha, Bruce and Clint, along with Tony and Pepper of course.

Then there’s the constantly visiting bunch, Rhodney, Sam, Hope, Scott, Thor, Loki, Vision and Wanda.

And the probably would visit once every two moons like the Wakanda royal siblings, Stephen, Carol and the bunch from space.

By 7pm, the place was crowded with people. There’s no doubt it’s going to be a huge mess, Loki is chilling on the side with Stephen and Vision talking about who knows what. Thor is catching up with the original team since it had been a while since he was here, Scarlet, Carol and Shuri were in their own world and he sees T’Challa conversing with Hope and Scott.

Peter walks around on the ceiling- barefoot duh cuz May raised a respectful boy-doing small errand for the chefs team in the kitchen and maybe a few coffee runs for Tony who is still stuck in his lab. “Tonyson!! What are you doing up there?” Thor exclaims, Peter had his back on the ceiling.

“Hi uncle Thor” he muttered.

Thor opens his arms and Peter smiles before jumping down into those strong pair of arms, except a portal opens above Thor before he could reach him and before he knows it, he was teleported to the other side of the room and into Loki’s arms.

Stephen had a smirk on and if Loki’s hands weren’t full, Peter was sure they would high five (Do they even know what that is?)

“Brother!!” the now King of Asgardians complains, “Now brother, you know the child of Spiders is my favorite” Peter giggles, “I’m sure Peter is everyone’s favorite avenger hornhead” Scott says, they weren’t as close but even he adores the boy.

“I’m not” Peter retorts, a pout on his face.

“You are” everyone in the common room chant along with the few who were in the kitchen too had poked out their head to chime in, even Tony and Pepper who stepped out of the elevator just in time to say it with them. Heck, even Shuri nods along.

“But we all know I’m his favorite” Tony all but proudly proclaims.

“Nah, my favorite is Pepper” He sassed, giving the female co-CEO a blowing kiss, Tony gasps A hand on his heart with an exaggerated look of betrayal. “After all I’ve done for you?” They room burst into laughter.

“Which reminds me, Peter have you receive the permission slip for that field trip?” Pepper suddenly wears a smile so sweet yet so evil. Of course, she was the one who planned this.

Peter should’ve known better.

“Suddenly Aunt Nat is my favorite” he blurts out, “What field trip? To where?” Tony asks, and Peter begged with whatever he could with his eyes towards Peeper as everyone was focused on her.

“Here, you’re coming here aren’t you?” Natasha suggest, her hand dangling a white parchment he had stuffed in his closet hours ago.

“That’s it, uncle Bucky is now my new favorite” he exclaims when he sees the _‘we’re sooo planning something’_ smiles on almost every face in the room. “Seriously Peter? This can only happen to you kid” Rhodney laughs out. “And uncle Loki, you can put me down now” he had been holding him the entire time.

“Nonsense, you weight almost nothing and I like carrying you child” Tony’s face morphs into that of an unsupportive one, “Nope, no stealing my kid-” but before he could march over Wanda had use her powers to take Peter from Loki and lands him next to her.

“Baby Avenger!!” they ones in the room turn to the sudden shout to see the Hulk running at Peter.

Carol was ready to blast him away when the green guy slowed down and gently pluck Peter off the floor and sway him around excitedly but not too hardly to hurt Peter. On days like this, Hulk gets to go out to see Peter because there’ll be more than enough people to stop him if he goes wild-which is almost never now- Bruce only allowed this because he knew the other loved Peter just as much as the next person in that room.

Plus, Hulk had learned to be really careful around the teenager, and he often shows more positive emotions and behavior as well around the boy.

Minutes later everyone got back to what they were doing and Bruce came back, dinner was fun with the magic users seemingly possessed by Loki to make things appear and disappear or float over something.

Steve had to stop Carol from blasting Clint at least 3 times, Shuri is doing her damn best giving her brother grey hairs while Tony had FRIDAY say _‘language’_ each time someone swears and you could say FRIDAY had been repeating the word throughout the entire time.

Peter looks at this chaotic mess, Rocket and Groot bickering back and forth, the other Peter threatening to kill Loki, Bucky merely enjoying the free entertainment while Gamora and Pepper are wearing looks that say they question why they were there.

And he thinks there’s no place like home and there’s no other people he would trade this family with.

_

“Peter Parker, please meet me outside” Mr Lawrence says to the whole class, a sense of distaste in his voice. Peter gulps, he timidly walks out, his spider anxiety going off. His teacher seems to stare him down as they stood in the empty hallways, “What’s this?” he holds out the permission slip with Tony’s signature.

Peter was about to explain but he was cut off. “No, you listen here Parker. This whole nonsense has to stop, I know you’re lonely and all but lying about an Internship at Stark Industries? That’s too much even for you, and expected better of you Mr Parker. I’m very disappointed with you”  

Peter couldn’t even defend himself, not when those kinds of words were thrown at him, sure he had a tendency to believe he disappointed a lot of people in his life but to actually hear it spew at him? From a teacher? He had to push down the anguish he was met with.

“No more of this or there’ll be consequences, do you understand Parker?” Peter nods, “Yes Sir”

“And you will not be joining the field trip tomorrow as a punishment to think of your actions” Peter widen his eyes, “You should know better than to forge for a fake signature of all things” god those words were so icy sharp it nearly made him want to cry.

“Yes sir” this time his voice sounded like a whisper.

He returns to his classroom solemnly, “What happened?” Ned asks, concern for hid friend. “I’m not going tomorrow, Mr Lawrence thinks I forge Tony’s signature……..he didn’t believe my Internship either” he says “Oh god Peter, I’m so sorry. You should tell Mr Stark about this!”

Peter shook his head “Not worth it, plus I didn’t really want to go anyway”

 “Oh? Penis isn’t going? HAH! You’re just so scared that everyone is going to find out about your fake internship!” but Peter didn’t even bat him an eye, he was too bothered by his teacher’s words to be affected.


	3. Petey Needs Protection!!!

“Ah…I knew I should’ve signed it! You see what kind of trouble you got him in Tony?” Pepper groans, “Chill, he lives here. Technically he doesn’t even need any permission to go to his own home right?” Peter only hums, his eyes were downcast to the bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of him.

“Hey, everything alright buddy?” Clint asks, dad instincts kicking in.

“Yes…..No…I don’t know……there’s a lot of my mind right now…….thanks for asking” he mumbled, this caused quite a few alarms to blare. “Sweetie did something happened at school?” Pepper coaxes, sitting next to Peter while Tony takes the other side much to Clint’s protest.

Peter gave them a vague summary of what his teacher said, least to say the Starks and the heroes (yes, they stayed because they wanted to tease Peter during said field trip) weren’t happy with it.

“I mean, I understand why he doesn’t believe me but…..when he said….I disappointed him……it just hurts I guess……” Peter looked like he was about to cry, “Oh Peter that man is a blind fool, you could never disappoint anyone even if you tried your damn best” Carol exclaims.

“Guess we’ll also plan a murder for tomorrow eh?” Rocket suggest, “For once, I agreed with the Racoon” Sam adds.

“NO! I’m not…..going, my teacher excluded me as a punishment for this” Bucky is already getting up, “That’s it, I’m killing that guy” he was followed by Clint and Tony

“Nooooo, you’ll go to jail!” Peter whines, “Kid, I would jump into the depths of hell in a heartbeat if it’s for you”

“You can’t because I want you with me, right here by my side” Peter says with his puppy eyes, and the whole room coos, gosh they don’t deserve the pure kid.

“Tony, can we trade teens?”

“T’Challa my bro, I ain’t even mad cuz same bro”

“No, nope, NEVER”

_

The next morning he wakes up early, he had promised to help Pepper out today although Tony had complained, he reasoned that he never spend time with Pepper as much as he did with the mentor.

So Peter, now in a hoodie twice his size (Tony’s, funny how did that end up in his room? And yes, he sleeps in that) and some blue sweat pants gets off the web hammock and drags himself to the kitchen.

He greets Bucky Steve, and T’Challa, hugs Nat and Carol, high fives Wanda and a half asleep Shuri. Smiles at Vision and Stephen and giggles to himself when he sees Drax standing still at one corner, “He still thinks he can be invisible like that?” Stephen shrugs.

“Morning everyone, and you too sweetheart. Come by when you’re ready” Pepper zooms in, pecks Peter on the cheek and left.

“Your class is coming, are you going to avoid them or?” Wanda asks, “I’ll see I guess” he picks up one cup of coffee for Tony and heads down to said hero’s lab. “Morning Mr Stark, I got you coffee” he greets, setting the coffee down.

“How many times do I have to tell you Pete, call me Tony” Peter smirks and stuck his tongue out.

“You brat! And is that mine?” Peter shrugs, “Maybe? I don’t know but it’s in my room” Tony smiled, and went to run his hand in the kid’s hair. “You look adorably small in that” Peter blushes at the comment, “What! Mr Stark!!” he whines, embarrassed.

“Call me Tony!”

Peter left the lab and returns to his room to shower and get ready, he chose a white button up and black slacks just to get that office feel, he even went t that extra mile to comb his hair properly. “You look handsome Peter” Karen says from his watch; his AI had been programmed on his watch and phone and any other gadget he owns.

He even puts on those special glasses that works like a Starkphone except instead of FRIDAY, Karen is installed on.

“Thanks Karen, first day as Pepper’s secretary!” he walks out and was startled when Clint suddenly decides to screech, “Holy shit, what happened to the baby? Where did this hot fella came from?” it got the entire team to come and see him and there were a lot of gasps and remarks.

“Damn Peter, why you so good lookin for? A whole snack” Shuri exclaims with a wolf whistle. “Full course meal you mean” Natasha adds.

“Oh stop it!!” he rushes out in a hurry with his face red, they really were going to embarrass him either way. He walks back down to Tony’s lab to pick up his webshooters and boy did Tony jumped when he saw him. “God dammit kid, that surprised the heck out of me. Glasses plus you is dangerous” Peter rolls his eyes.

“I mean, look who’s my mentor?” he says and Tony’s smile got even wider, “That’s my boy!” Peter’s heart fluttered at that comment, “I’m going dad!!” he shouts and leaves the room, it's clear he didn't realized what he had just said. Tony stood silent. For a second, he thought he froze because did he just heard that right? Not sudden comatose?? (him? Dreaming??? he doesn't even sleep)

The kid never calls him Tony, but when that one syllable word was uttered…….

**‘Dad’**

“FRIDAY, put that last word Peter said on loop”

And no one could probably imagine the euphoria he’s in at that moment.

_

Peter sighs, he had just finish giving a briefing to the marketing office about the upcoming promotion activities for the newly released product. And apparently, he now needs to check something at the reception lobby, something about a minor problem with the reception computer.

That should be easy, and it was, a small glitch was the problem.

He was about to go after the receptionist thanked him but

“Peter?!?”

His blood run cold as he feels eyes on him, he turns to see Mr Lawrence looking at him in shock which soon turns to anger. He yanks Peter by the wrist, “What in the world are you doing here?! I told you that you are not to come on this field trip!! Peter Benjamin Parker you are in so much trouble!!”

“HEY!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!?!”

Peter who was too fear stricken by the teacher’s sudden outburst barely registers Happy’s absolutely burning with rage voice roaring at their direction. “You are to unhand him this instant or be ban from entering this building!!” the teacher was confused but let go at the sight of the fuming head security.

Peter snapped out of his shock, but he was slight shaking “Kid, kid, you okay? Are you hurt?” Peter shakes his head, smiling at Happy albeit with a little strain.

“Who the hell do you think you are to assault him like that!?” Happy turns to the man. “I-I’m his te-teacher sir, he’s…he’s not supposed to be here-”

“What kind of teacher are you to grab a kid like that?! And what do you mean he’s not supposed to be here? He works here!” Peter tugs on Happy’s arm, “Happy! It’s fine!! I’m not hurt anywhere, see” he showed his wrist, Happy knew better, the kid’s healing abilities must have worked its magic. A hold like that would definitely leave a mark, he would know.

“You’re too good kid, FRIDAY, keep an eye on him” Happy instructs, he gives one last glare at the teacher before walking away.

“Already on it sir” the AI even sounded pissed, as pissed as an AI could sound that is. His class had been watching the whole showdown had their jaws on the floor except for Ned and MJ.

“So um, gotta go. R&D is expecting me, have fun guys!” Peter stammers and runs through the entrance scanner like lightning, and maybe FRIDAY was somehow pissed about the previous events because it announced Peter louder than usual, enough for the whole lobby to hear. And manages to capture the wide-eyed looks from Peter’s peers and teacher.

**_“Peter Parker-Stark, Classified, Tony Stark’s Personal Intern, Pepper Potts’s Personal Assistant, Clearance: Gold, All Access. Petey-pie, you shouldn’t run in the tower or Mr Stark will not be pleased”_ **

What the hell?


	4. No MORE MISTER NICE GUY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDITED at 6/30/2019*

Flash can’t believe his eyes, the lying son of a bitch is here and what the hell, what’s with the office getup and how come he rocks it so well?

But he sees Mr Lawrence getting angry and grabbing Peter and smirks, Peter is truly in deep shit now but then the security guy started yelling all the sudden.

Ned had been usually quiet; the whole class is unsure what to think. Peter was visibly shaking; his enhanced senses took a slap from all that yelling.

He was so angry that none of them wanted to speak up or say anything, the girls were mostly gawking at Peter who he HAD to admit was looking really hot except MJ but what even fazes that girl to begin with.

The situation was quickly handled and Peter ran away, Flash smirks, he probably knew he was caught red handed but then there’s _that_

**_“Peter Parker-Stark, Classified, Tony Stark’s Personal Intern, Pepper Potts’s Personal Assistant, Clearance: Gold, All Access. Petey-pie, you shouldn’t run in the tower or Mr Stark will not be pleased”_ **

First of all, how did the AI know him? He didn’t scan through like the other staffs with a badge; he just nyooms in and it recognizes him?

And seriously? Tony Stark’s personal intern _AND_ Pepper Potts’s Personal Assistant? Who’s he trying to convince?

And _ALL ACCESS???!!_ Why is his clearance so high even if he was just an Intern? And that last sentence, the AI nicknamed him?!?!?

What the fuck is going on?!?

Then again, the little shit IS smart (he’s not that dumb to deny that at least) so he hacked his way in? At the same time, this is _Tony Stark’s_ AI, Peter is smart but he’s not _THAT_ smart.

A young woman came up to us, “Well that was……interesting, it’s quite rare to see Peter down here. But let’s get on with the tour, shall we? I’m Farhana Halim, lets begin the tour yeah? Before we proceed you’ll need these first- _hands out lanyard badges_ -wear them where it could be seen at all times or the previous angry guy just now? Yeah, he’s our head security and he’s very strict, you will be escorted out of the building immediately” 

A hand is raised, “Miss Farhana, what clearance are there here?”

“Just Hana is fine, good question, the clearance here is based on what department you’re in but white like yours is for tour groups, visitors, janitors and those who works here in the lobby. Dark green is for R&D, blue is for marketing, red is HR, purple for finance, orange is production, light green for customer services, brown for Administration.”

“Special Clearance like Silver are for Avengers who don’t live at the Tower and Gold is only reserved for the Tower’s permanent residence and the only clearance with all access, however FRIDAY tends to just do a recognition scan for someone with Gold so they don’t necessarily need to have a badge with them at all times”

“But why would Penis Parker have Gold?!” Farhana raise an eyebrow at the use of foul language, but the teacher seems to pretend to not have heard it.

And that, the tour guide did not like “He is Tony Stark’s personal intern, and we do not tolerate such language here Mr Thompson. Keep at it and you’ll be force to leave or be ban from entering the Tower.”

She was rather surprised, she has only met Peter occasionally and even then, with strictly work purposes and Farhana admits that the boy is an easy one to adore aside having respect for his intelligence at a young age and how would that boy talk about a sweetheart like Peter in such manner is beyond her.

This caused the kids to go silent, Farhana side eye a glare at the teacher before leading them in.

They arrive at the Avengers museum first; the kids scatter about looking at displays before regrouping back to leave. But then a wild Peter enter looking disheveled, he’s taping furiously on a hologram screen from the Starkphone he’s holding and is on a conversation with someone on the other line.

“No, the deal was next week and you better tell them to hurry the hell up because that shipment was supposed to be here this week until you guys decided to-No, we can’t freakin postponing this any bloody longer, get your shit together and get this one freaking job done!” he clicks on the ear piece he was given.

The class watch dumbstruck at Peter, authority and Peter wasn’t something they would see of the boy. Peter was quiet, reserved and follows, he doesn’t lead and that’s a well-known fact. But this Peter? It was like looking at a different person but with that familiar face.

“Pen-Peter? The heck you’re doing here?” Flash asks, but watched his words, “Just a sec-Stark Industries, Peter Parker here assistant for Pepper Potts, how can I-Oh leave me alone already would you?” he sounded quite pleased rather than stressed.

But out of the blue, he leaps to the side and from the vents came crashing down was one Hawkeye.

Peter rolls his eyes with his lips tugging a smile, Clint tries top grab him which he dodges again with his Spidey senses. “By the way, you kiss your mother with that kind of mouth?” Clint snorts, “Who do you think gave me that kind of mouth?”

“Tony” and Peter had to admit, it was partly true because Tony curses a lot around him, Pepper does it too but much lesser and only when she thinks he wasn’t listening.

“Fair point and is he gonna stay up there or?” He eyes the dark shadow in the vents.

Peter smirks when he hears Sam’s mumbled curses, the bird themed hero di jumps down from the vents. “Since when did you joined the vents club?” Sam smirks, an evil shit eating grin on his face. “When I decided to do this” Peter freezes, he totally forgot about his entire class being there.

He didn’t like how Clint is smiling either, oh he is so toasted.

“It’s Hawkeye and Falcon!!” and other murmurs were heard “Well aren’t we lucky everyone?” Farhana exclaims, amazed herself as the Avengers are rarely ever in the lower floors. But no one expect what happens next, “Heeeyyyy! It’s baby Petey’s friends, I wonder really how he grows up sooo fast like we still tuck him into bed and read him bedtime stories yesterday”

Clint pinches his cheeks and makes cooing sounds, and while Peter had expected them to pull something it hadn’t been THIS. Peter’s face is on fire, “I know right! Cuties like you should just stay the way you are” Sam pats his head; the students form Midtown had their mouths hung agape.

“Aren’t you busy? I know I am” but only for Sam to latch on his back “But your Irondad wanted us to check on you! He doesn’t want his baby too tired you see”

Peter would retort but then FRIDAY spoke up “It’s true Baby Stark, Mr Stark did in fact, said that”

“Yeah right, him and Tony Stark? Peter is just some random orphan seeking attention. Don’t know how you’re doing this but you don’t fool me Parker” Flash snaps, and Peter could immediately feel the change of atmosphere.

It wasn’t like he was affected, that’s probably the tamest comment Flash has ever made about him.

But he doesn’t want a dead teenager on his pile of problems right now, “Uncle Clint, uncle Sam, it’s nothing, _I got this_ ”

Oh Thor, the scowls that’s on their faces is starting to actually freak him out “Oh, I know but remember when I dropped that one guy from 100 feet off the ground because he cursed at Peter? How _dare_ he am I right?” Sam starts, his glare never shifts from the boy.

“Yeah, he deserved worse tho, _no one messes_ with Peter. So I suggest you watch it brat because I don’t miss” Clint adds, the tone of his voice seems to scare the living out of Flash. “And I have kids too you know? Don’t make me go to jail”

“OH DEAR ME, R&D!! GOSH I TOTALLYFORGOTABOUTTHEMBYEGUYS!!!” And he yeets himself out of the room dragging the two with him. “What the hell was that?” Sam angrily asks, “How long had this been going on?” Clint crossed his arms, “M…Middle school, but I can handle it”

“The hell you are!” Sam yelled and Peter flinches, the other quickly apologizes “Peter we care and bullying isn’t okay, whether you can handle it or not” Peter looks down with a frown “And he better not act out around Cap or Bucky, god knows how those two would react or Tony even”

 “This isn’t the end of it is it?” Peter whines, “Nope, be ready for more!” and the scurry off in hysterical laughter.

His rapid breathing that he wasn’t aware of gone normal for a bit and honestly, he was beyond pissed and annoyed (and honestly a little scared for Flash). So they wanna play nasty?

Two can play that game, identities be damned, he is destroying anyone else that dares pull something on him

No more mister nice spider man, its Peter ‘Be Ready Bitches’ Parker-Stark now.

“Karen, can you help me with something. Name this one ‘Don’t Try ME clowns’ protocol”

“Certainly Peter”

_

“I don’t like the look of that boy” Loki mumbles, the troop are all gathered in front of Tony’s big monitor screen that’s showing Peter’s every movement. “I gotta go with him in this, that kid screams trouble” Natasha adds. Tony wasn’t too happy either, but then after Clint and Sam left, Peter turns to look at the camera they’re watching from and smirks.

It sent a couple goosebumps down their spines

Peter blast the camera with his web shooter, the supposedly adults groan when their camera was cut off.

Peter’s voice rings speakers, a cheery tone laced with mischief

“Game on”


	5. The Chaos that is the Interns Floor

Farhana leads the tour group to an elevator, “FRI, the interns floor please” The huge elevator moved, but somewhere along the ride, it stopped and to everyone’s surprise came in a Gamora and Peter Quill.

“Hey kids! Having fun eh? Seen Pete?” The Starlord asks them.

“He was with us just now but he left for R&D” Abe supplies, “Perfect, I just had the best plan” the man says, “And I’m with you because?” Quill pouts

“You love me! And you adore Pete sooo we’re doing this out of love for the spiiiiii…teccular boy!” Gamora was giving him deathly glare.

That was close, he wasn’t used to censoring himself when talking about Peter’s alter ego. “You know Peter?!” Flash exclaims, “Peter Parker? Duh! And you’re all lucky because you’re going to get front seats row of Peter getting pissed. Trust me, it’s adorable”

Gamora snorts “You think everything he does is adorable” Starlord rolled his eyes “And you think otherwise?” For a beat, Gamora was speechless “Okay, point taken”

The class only bath in silence as it was every day that The Guardian of the Galaxy themselves talk about someone from their class in such way.

“Peter? Adorable?” Flash could vomit.

Only for the class to break into a gasp and Flash’s blood to drain from his body when a sharp blade all but ghostly hovered against the skin of his neck, where the heck did Nebula come from?

“Gee Nebula didn’t see you there!” Quill exclaims with a smile. “Do spare him, Peter wouldn’t like it if you kill him” Gamora simply says, not all bothered at how every other person in that elevator is fearing for their life.

Nebula snorts and pulls away her weapon, “Never speak of the boy that way” he warned him, MJ has to admit even she was a little frighten.

Other than that, the students were all whispering among themselves about how Peter definitely had the entire Avengers and other inter-galactic forces wrapped around his finger.

The elevator opens and Flash rushes out first, wanting to be as far as he could be from the blue female. “Here we are, the interns’ offices and labs, mostly labs though.”

And as if on cue, an explosion booms through the place, followed by a screech and a flurry of cussing and yelling. “No one on this floor ever gets their six hours, it’s either that or they’ve been awake longer than 36 hours. So this is pretty normal”

They see a male dragging some sort of contraption by its…...leg? It was still whirring with life, “FUCKING SHUT IT OFF CHRIS I’m TRYNG TO DO SOME CODING HERE!!!” a much deeper voice yells at the male. “Well I’m SORRY but I want to get back to my own project but Hyunjin is being a dramatic ass, we don’t all get what we want Felix”

Another male came by, “Need any-” the thing suddenly went hostile and starts trashing around. “EEEEKKK!! Shut it off!! Shut it off!!” the newcomer shrieks, “I don’t know how! It’s not mine Jisung!” The thing made its way to the group

And Gamora only needs to one fling of her dagger for it to stop moving. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Chris immediately went to apologize and drags away the thing.

“What in the world-Oh, how am I not surprise” A crimson red haired female steps out one of the lab doors, “Seriously?” Chris glared at her.

“Shut up Maki, you Kotori and Honoka aren’t any better” the girl giggles, she waves at the kids wanting to walk over when an explosion was heard down the hall.

“Fuck, Alois I will MURDER YOU” And swoosh past them came two male figures, “Ciel!! Wait!! Mr Spears needs us in his office- Oh hi kids, sorry but we’re not exactly-HEY, these two utter MORONS!”

Another girl, blond in curls went after them. “Lizzy, just the gal-oh, alright then great just great. Hey has anyone seen- MIKU HATSUNE HANDS OFF THAT-” Maki huffs and turns back to enter her office.

“Honestly I had no idea it was this wild down here” Quill muttered.

“And I was like bitch WHAT? I do PR not fiction for crying out loud! By the way Tom, Evans and Hiddleston wants you to test out that new whatnot they made and Downey wants you to handle the headgear situation from last week?” Zendaya says, sipping on her coffee while nearly made Tom spurts out his own.

“What the hell? But I just finished my last assignment!” The male whines, “You work at SI Holland, your point?”

The two barely acknowledge the group of teens that were present, “Oh, Hana! Hemsworth wants me to relay this to you ‘You’re dead to me bitch’ and Scarlet is just proud of you by the way” Tom turns back to say.

“What can I say Zendaya? I learn from the best” she replies with a smirk.

When the two left, she turns to the group of teens, “Go ahead look around for a bit but be careful, FRIDAY will keep you away from potential dangers but try not to bother the interns as you may have observed, they can be very wild” They were hesitant but still walked around.

It was cool, not only did the interns worked on the usual SI tech, there’s nearly anything here and not to mention the wide range of diversity.

One was working on a medical bot, another is seen programming an AI that’s able to keep talk people through panic attacks. Some were researching about plants and even making a type of school table that could transform into a safe box that could protect kids if their school were to collapse due to one reason or another.

Shuri and Rocket, are there as well to their surprise

“Yes I know that’s like breaking the rules of physics but if you just hear me out-HEY it’s you guys!” They were overwhelmed to see the Wakandian princess, “Get ready kiddos we got incoming, I trust you have that thing I asked of?” Rocket asks the other Peter. Said male smirks while holding an unidentified object in his hands.

“Oh he is going to be so pissed” Shuri exclaims excitedly, “Your highness What is going to happen?” Shuri merely give the unknowing student a mischievous smirk. “You’ll see” They began placing stuff all over the place

“Just to be clear, it’s not going to fuck up our work, right? Cuz Princess or aliens, I will not hesitate to commit murder” A pink haired male spoke up, in his hands was a kitten-rabbit hybrid of some sort trying to break free.

The entirety of Midtown High looked at the creature curiously, “What is that?” Ned asks, “Classified, genetic engineering interns usually hang in the other lab but this one is bored so…”

“Jimin you tryna get your not sorry ass fired?” Jackson exclaims from halfway across the room, “Maybe, and I see the super hearing aids worked Wang?” Jackson’s whoops in victory.

“Clint would have Spiderman level hearing now and I don’t know how to feel about that” Peter who apparently materialized out of nowhere says.

“Ohhh here comes company. I repeat, here comes the target!” Nebula and Gamora had already stood aside, half excited to see the mess unfold.

“Shuri, what-” before he could even finish the sentence, Shuri yelled ‘now!’ and Quill pressed the device from earlier and the whole lab seems to shut down. Anything electric is off except the lights and air conditioning.

A chorus of screaming, curses and trashing followed, accompanied by at least 5 mini explosions, 3 small fires and a series of crashing. One of the fires was near a student and Peter all but raced and shoots a web pulling her to the side, he uses something on his webshooters (Upgraded! Now it doesn’t just shoot webs) to put out the fire.

“Retreat!!” The remains of the Guradians and one Wakanda Princess flees from the room, Farhana and the teacher huddle up the kids.

There were still Interns running around, “STOP!!! Listen UP!!” Peter shouts, clearly beyond annoyed. This is a joke gone too far in his book.

“Hana, get them out of here, it’s not safe. The rest of you lots for my sake PLEASE get your shit together for one second and solve this like capable SI interns you are” he then turns to shoot another web at something that was about to collapse to keep it from falling

“And Spiderman isn’t going to be too happy with me if he knows I get to use his newly upgraded gear before he does” he quickly adds seeing how his classmates are gaping at him.

 “Uh right, you heard him! FRIDAY, diagnostics scans for damages please” The head intern, Robert, who finally showed up, “It appears Mr Downey. The scans indicates-” the teens were ushered out of the lab and into an elevator along with a fuming Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get the references I made just so you know 
> 
> I FUCKING LOVE YOU <3 <3


	6. Flash is getting IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update cuz yalllllllll are the best love 'em comments and sorry for not updating for so long!!

“I’m sorry guys, the field trip is probably ruined.” But Flash grabs him and shove him to the wall, “What the fuck is going on Parker?! You are literally going everywhere like you own the place and acting all bossy? What exactly are you pulling?!” Peter is far too annoyed and beat to even care or be afraid, not that he ever was.

“Mr Thompson, release Peter immediately” Farhana’s tone seems to drop to deadly and …fearful?

“No, this little shit has got a lot of explaining to do and I’m not letting him running off till he admits how is he pulling this stunt, like hell you work here, and you knowing Avengers and especially Spiderman? Bullshit” He snaps, he had been keeping it in the entire time.

“Flash let him go!!” Ned shouts.

The students are somewhat surprised but Mr Lawrence isn’t even doing anything “Mr Thompson, unhand Peter Parker-Stark right this instant or I will send in security” FRIDAY’s voice booms and she clearly sounded pissed.

“FRI It’s okay, I’m fine” Peter assures the AI.

But the top of the elevator opened up, and Flash suddenly was thrown back by a red aura, “Just what did you think you’re doing spoiled little brat” Wanda hissed as she dropped down from above, Natasha following suit along with Carol.

Gosh it _really_ is a **huge** elevator.

“You’re lucky you’re a minor or else I would’ve blast your head off by now little shit” Carol spat, a hand grabbing Peter. “Pete sweetie you hurt?” Peter with his face red from embarrassment

“No….but I might want to hurt a certain Princess and a few of the Guardians of the Galaxy crew” Natasha smiled fondly at Peter but turns to the teacher in charge with her infamous Black Widow glare.

“You may as well spend today wisely cuz it’s your last day ever as a teacher you absolute scumbag” Mr Lawrence plaed but did not uttered a word, Flash stayed at the back.

Mostly because he was terrified of the women surrounding Peter and because MJ discreetly kicked his knee and whispered _‘for being a goddamn idiot’_ and he’s not keen on letting everyone see him walking limply.

If FRIDAY saw it, she doesn’t say anything. And at the very least, he wasn’t a that stupid to call out on MJ. Even he knows not to go up again satan herself.

Wanda leans down and hugs Peter “W-Wanda!” she giggled at his reaction, “But you like my hugs! I thought we’re cuddle buddies?” She exclaims

“Not you too….” Peter sighs. “Oh Peter! These are from Cap” Carol hands him an Iron Man lunchbox. A few couldn’t keep their snickers, but nobody laughed out loud not after what happened seconds ago.

Peter mentally screams, “This is Morgan’s!!” he exclaims, “What are you talking about! You had these since last year Pete. May did say you squealed like a puppy when you got it, plus, Morgan’s a fancier one” Natasha adds.

“Aunt Nat!” It isn’t a lie, it really was his but he doesn’t need anyone knowing it other than his difunctional family.

“Cap made you sandwiches by the way, and we’re keeping an eye on you lots” Carol says, the elevator opens up and the three took their leave but Natasha threw a dagger that missed Flash by an inch.

“Opps, sorry about that….I don’t usually miss my target…….and maybe I won’t next time” she smiled at him and the door closed.

Peter was immediately thrown into questions, “You know Scarlet Witch, Captain Marvel and Black Widow?!?” “You called her Aunt Nat!!” “Scarlet Witch is your cuddle buddy?! For real?!?”

Peter could actually feel the sensory overload kicking in. “An Iron Man lunchbox? What a nerd….or what if it was some weird fetish he has?” it was only a whisper but super enhanced hearing during a sensory overload does things.

And suddenly he didn’t want to be here anymore, “F-Fri g….m-me….out” he chokes out but couldn’t reach the AI.

“Peter you are in distress shall I call boss?” they stopped bombarding him and Peter felt someone kneel next to him, Ned most probably.

“Dude, I got you _…..*to the others* Guys shut up!_.....Pete…breathe kay? You’re okay” Peter didn’t even realize he was on his knees or that he was a second away from bursting into tears.

“Ned……Help” Farhana was calling someone through her earpiece. Seconds later he had some noise cancelling earphones on and some dark glasses.

“Pete? Peter? Can you hear me?”

It had been too bright jut now so he was terrified to open his eyes but hearing that comforting sound of a certain colonel is enough to get him to open his eyes. He captures that they are no longer in the elevator, wow how did he not realized he was moved?

He carefully removes the earphones while Rhodney takes the glasses off of him.

He was laid flat on his back with Bucky and Rhodney on each of his side, “It’s okay bud, just a little sensory overload” Bucky assures him, his class is nowhere to be found.

“They continued on the tour, that friend of yours wanted to stay but the teacher didn’t allow him” Peter nods. “Don’t worry about the other few, they’re getting their ears fried by Pepper right now as we speak”

That managed to get a small smile from the spiderling, “sewves ‘em wrrrite” he slurs. “Aww, cute Pete but come on. Tony thinks you had enough overwhelming adventures today” Peter sits up, “Just to be clear, we’re not on your get-back-at-all-cost list right?” Peter nods

 “Great, but don’t you worry our mission went from embarrass the heck out of you to giving that bitchy brat the hell he’s desperately asking for”

 Which is worse? Peter has no idea. “Get up Pete, lunchtime” Peter whines and proceeds to roll around, “Don’t wanna~” but he didn’t need to say more when the ex-assassin picks him up and despite his protests, he did not break free with his strength.

_

The cafeteria isn’t crowded, the people here tend to skip meals more than not, which why Pepper is about to put out a no-skipping-meals policy. SI employees are literally turning into Tony Stark at this rate, which part of _‘do as he says not as he do’_ did they not get.

When Midtown High just got there, the first thing they saw was two certain Norse Gods sitting at one of the tables with a little girl and another man. “ _Oh my god_ it’s Thor and Loki!!” one girl exclaims, “Damn they’re way hotter up close” another student, Jake says.

Thor’s smile grew seeing bthe group of students gawking at them but the smile dropped when he sees _the_ boy.

Loki? He had been scanning for a certain Eugene Thompson ever since the group of teens showed up, he had been watching the monitors and he did not like at all what he was seeing. Flash feels like he’s being swallowed into a trapdoor when both gods zeroed on him with a fixated glare.

He was actually starting to regret what he did, he did not think he would get in this sort of trouble.

“Great job Flash, that’s like a good ¾ of the universe’s heroes you managed to piss off in a span of what? _*checks watch*_ Wow, 4 hours. Damn what a record, no villain can relate” MJ spoke next to him while pretty much doodling at an inhumane speed in her book. They were allowed to get anything they want on the house, they sat only a few tables away from the norse gods and co.

The little girl turns around, her eyes sparkling with excitement. “Morgan what-” but Scott could only watch as she hops of the chair and runs up the teens.

“Yay!! Peter’s friends!!!” she exclaims, throwing herself at Mj who half-awkwardly takes her.

“Little Stark” Loki starts, a sigh escaping his lips. “You mustn’t run off without finishing your meal” But Morgan stuck a tongue out at him and laughs.

“I wanna meet Petey’s friends!” Thor chuckles “That you may Princess” Scott shrugs and simply moved to where Morgan was, taking a seat next to Ned while the Norse gods take a seat as well.

“You must be Michelle little lady?” Loki asks, “MJ, and watch it hornhead. Who you calling little?” she spats, that earned a giggle from Morgan while Thor was all out laughing.

Scott looked worried, had she just insulted the God of Mischief? But Loki only laughs, “I like this one, No different from Stark’s spouse”

Morgan gasps, “But Uncle Loki! You can’t like MJ, Peter likes MJ!! I know cuz he told me once but I promised not to tell anybody” she said the last part in a very loud whisper, Ned rolled his eyes while laughing and MJ only smiled fondly.

“Oh gosh, I’m best little sister ever!” she exclaims proudly.

“A literal carbon copy of Stark himself, you know what Morgan? We’re going to be the best sisters ever” and the look on the six-year-old couldn’t be any happier. All the while the other students can only gape and envy their exchanged interaction.

One of the entrance door flipped open and in came Peter…… _carried like a toddler_ by the Winter soldier himself feat Colonel James Rhodes.


	7. Don't Mess with Little Stark

Peter nearly _screamed_ -scratch that, he did.

His shriek came out on impulse and he was blushing beet red right after. “And you wouldn’t let me carry you around? Stark child, I am hurt” Loki says dramatically, his classmates are staring at him with their mouths slightly gaping. Peter is being carried by the Winter Soldier!

“Loki don’t upset the other baby!” Scott chimes in, a fat grin on his face. Peter’s eyes seem to twitch, he could break free of Bucky himself but a normal teen outpowering a super soldier? He thinks he raised the suspicion bar high enough for one day.

“Hey Petey!!” Morgan exclaims, waving her arms happily at her brother.

“Pete here needs to have his lunch, always forgetting it just like his dad” Rhodey really said fuck it, he’s joining the embarrassing Peter bandwagon. Bucky seems to be as well, clearly, he doesn’t look like he’s putting Peter down anytime soon.

“To fudging bleep with favorites, I fishing hate ya’ll”

Rhodey turns around to guffaw while the super soldier is trying to keep a straight face, Peter would censor himself in the most ridiculous way if he knows Morgan is in a 20-meter radius.

“Put me down!!” Bucky paid no mind and kept walking to the table with his friends.

“Seriously? What kind of freaky stunt he’s pulling, that loser” Flash says to himself, unaware that Morgan and MJ were seated behind him, and sure as heck heard that. Morgan’s sweet little smile fades, Loki, Scott and Thor too heard the faint but audible mumble, the skies may have darkened a bit outside.

Ned and MJ simply rolled their eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly, the little Stark felt something forming in her hands, on each palm is an egg. She looks over to the God of Mischief who secretly smirks at her.

Oh she may be five, but she totally gets it alright. In pure Stark fashion, she climbs up to stand on MJ’s lap and shouted at the boy in question.

“Hey, you meanie!!” Flash baffled at the call turns around to face her.

**SPLAT!! CRACK!!**

He froze in silence when two eggs crashed onto his head, coming to his senses only when the sickening smell of rotten egg stabs his nose.

If there was one thing about Morgan that truly resembled her father is that she is overprotective of a certain Peter Parker just as her father.

“You don’t say mean things at my brother!! I don’t like you and if you say one more bad thing about Petey, I will use my dad’s Ironman hand shooting thing on you! Try and see if I’m joking”

The way she had a taunting smile, arms crossed with not a hint of fear for the much older boy. Even Flash had to admit, he does not want to mess with the toddler. He lowered his head in humiliation, he just got called out and freaking threaten by a literal child.

His pride isn’t getting mercy today isn’t it?

Scott blinked, Loki and Thor are laughing out loud along with the rest of Midtown High. He rushes away to clean up, the shit stinks!

Peter couldn’t help but fondly smile, it was adorable how Morgan stood up for him. Bucky smiling proudly at the girl, “Holy gosh, where did you learn that squirt? Nat’s been teaching you things?” Rhodey exclaims.

“A little, but mostly daddy.” She proudly states, “Daddy says, sometimes Petey is too nice and he lets other people hurt him. So me and daddy gotta protect him!! Petey is the best big brother ever! I love him 3000”

Peter loves Morgan, he really does, would take on the whole universe with his bare hands to protect her any day. But he really doesn’t need her announcing to his peers that he needs to be ‘protected’ by a five-year-old because he was incapable of doing it himself. Some of the girls cooed at her, “Aww, that’s so adorable.” One of them said.

Peter sighs, Bucky is still holding him, “Karen! Activate Fridge Magnet protocol”, a few beeping sounds echoed and all of the sudden, Bucky goes flying to a certain part of the wall that opened up to reveal a red surface.

His arm wouldn’t tear apart from the wall, Peter had swiftly jumped when the Winter soldier is caught off guard.

“Thanks Karen, did any of yall think I was joking?”

“Woah, okay there kid. But really though, you gotta eat or both of your parents are coming after my neck” a little spooked now that he sees what Peter had been implying with the ‘game on’. “Peter!! Let me go, please?”

Can’t say he wasn’t amused; he was always aware and a step ahead everything so getting a surprise here and there is exciting. And Peter is full of that.

“Nah, I’m just gonna let you chill there for a bit. Though, there’s a password put up, so if you can guess it, you can go” the boy says with a sense of satisfaction in his voice and sits next to MJ, he high fives Morgan who had been laughing loudly at the stunt.

But the other students are horrified, what the hell was he thinking?!?

“Peter! That’s the Winter Soldier!” Claire, his classmate says. Peter casually opens the god forsaken lunchbox, “Don’t worry, he’s not going to kill anyone. Maybe Flash, but I’m working on that” Ned and MJ snickered hearing the second part, too bad Flash wasn’t there to hear it.

Rhodey left to attend some matters, Thor and Scott bid them farewell with Morgan, saying how she needs to take her afternoon nap.

Loki however stayed with him, “How are you holding up Spiderling?” he whispers at the boy.

“Fantastic, Happy yelled in the lobby, Clint and Sam implying murder on a minor, the interns floor got fucked up, Aunt Carol, Nat and Wanda nearly killed Flash, a panic attack, my little sister threw rotten eggs at my bully, I stuck the freaking Winter Soldier on the wall. Honestly? Life is great” he spoke with such sarcasm yet the eye rolling was adorable to the Asgardian.

“Your life dude? Awesome” Ned chants, there’s a small nofi popping up on his glasses.

“Karen relay this to Mr Jeager would you? Try pulling that stunt again on SI, sir I’ll have you know our legal team is better than yours and I will not hesitate to sic em on you? Are we clear? Oh, and this one is for Levi and Mikasa from our security department, send them to the lounge room on 21th floor. I got an assignment for them”

No matter how many times they’ve seen it, it still surprises them how Peter can be commanding. “I never thought Parker could be so…leader-ish?” one person said to another

“The Staff here seems to respect him a lot too” Flash stumbles back, there was still a faint scent of rotten egg but it can’t be helped. “Hana, what are their schedules for later?”

“We’re making a short round at the business floors, then HR would brief them about SI job opportunities and applications for internship programs, scholarship foundations and research funds. After that it’s all R&D till time for Q&A with some department heads, scientists and the Mr and Mrs Stark themselves” Flash perks up at the mention of internship applications.

No denying Peter in fact does have an internship here, doesn’t mean he couldn’t get one as well. “Cool, and you know what? Karen! Tell Hiro and Tadashi to meet me in lab 34 in an hour” he’s feeling rather generous, plus an idea is budding in his mind.

“Of course, Peter” Ned, Loki, MJ and Hana look at him quizzically.

“Just looking around won’t be fun, since you’re all here, a small learning experience won’t hurt” but the different glint in his eyes tells a different story.

“What are you…...planning?” MJ asks, an eyebrow raised. “You’ll see” Peter flashes an innocent smile.

“You learn well” Loki adds with a chuckle.

_

Natasha and Steve sat at the kitchen counter, both in silence. Until “I’m going to spoil that little ball of fluff so much, Tony will get a run for his own money” came from a Hawkeye, "Unlikely but go off birdbrain" Natasha snorts.

 “Morgan? What did she do?” Clint shows them a video of the fiasco in the cafeteria. Nat is nothing but a proud Aunt.

“Ouff, the Stark jumped out” Steve comments, and goes back to cleaning the dishes. The two spies snapped their head at the super soldier so hard they might just snap their necks.

“What?” Clint asks in disbelief. “What?” Steve questions, “What did you….say?”

Captain America raise an eyebrow at the two “Ouff, the Stark jumped out?”

Natasha stared at the older man in stunned silence while Clint freaked the fuck out, “Holy shit!! What the hell?! Tell me I’m not the only one hearing Cap using 21st century slang right now!”

Tony comes out of an elevator stumbling in his step. “I heard!! I heard!! Capsicle, I’m so damn proud of you!”

“It’s hard no to pick it up? Peter uses it all the time” he rolls his eyes in irritation, “This is GOLD, FRI, put this in my ‘Old Capsicle’s Modern Day Discoveries’ collection” that nearly earn Tony a plate to the back of his head.


End file.
